I will Survive
by LegendOfPerseus
Summary: Percy didn't want to get kicked into hell, but after Annabeth died two years ago and Zeus' paranoia reached new heights, he got kicked into Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit, regardless of the council's opinion. Features: Perseus Jackson himself, Artemis, Zoe Nightshade and my own OC Victoria!
1. Falling

**Heyo guys this is a new idea I got inspired from a couple other stories I've read with the rest being filled in by my own (vivid) imagination. Also, give me your thoughts on my story, tell me how to improve. Tis' all up to you guys. _Btw this after the giant war_.**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

Falling into hell isn't fun, at all.

I was falling so long, I even had the time to reminisce about all the crap I've been through, Zeus is officially on my shit list along with Ares and Dionysus. Ares because he's an arrogant meathead, Zeus because of his paranoia and Dionysus is fucking useless.

But anyway enough about the 3 stooges. Right now I've got to work out how to safely land without trashing my leg- scratch that my entire body.

Down below me I can see the river Cocytus running off into literal nothingness, although I can see a figure hunched over next to the river. Then I realize that I'm not exactly falling at a safe speed. I quickly pull some water from the Cocytus with a large amount of effort and let myself fall in a pillar I made out of it. What I didn't anticipate was the feeling of hopelessness that erupted within me. Sudden thoughts of suicide came into my head. But, I quickly pushed them away. Now is not the time.

I crawl out of the river to find this creepy lady looking over me. Which after some consideration I figured out it was actually the hunched figure...

And she was wailing uncontrollably...

Great...

Anyway I then asked her "Who are you?"

What she said, no _wailed_ next creeped me out.

 ** _"I am MISERY! I am AKHLYS!"_**

I was now backing away from the demented goddess (at least I think she is a goddess) suddenly though she started walking toward me and said something even creeper than the previous sentence.

" **I recognize you... Grandfather has been looking for you, demigod. Go, go to the edge and he shall speak to you."**

"Uhm, okay?"

I slowly walk toward the edge of Tartarus.

"Holy Poseidon..."

Down below the layer of ground I was standing on, was the largest castle I had ever seen. Made of what looked like solid Stygian iron bricks with Celestial Bronze as rebar and Divine Silver as the ends of everything pointy, be it tower or spike.

I look down lower and find a steep pair of stairs going down the entire way in the shape of a helix.

 **"GO, Demigod!"**

I feel a pair of rough, wet hands push me down the stairs, I tumble down the stairs at speeds that would have killed me had it not been for the fact I was able to grab a Stygian Iron spike that happened to be there for me to grab. I pull myself up and start walking down the expansive stairway, although from what I can see, this might take awhile

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

 **(still) Percy POV**

* * *

I finally reached the bottom of these stairs and now my legs are burning with both exhaustion and the sulfurous air of Tartarus. I look up slightly to see massive 3 story gates open from the bottom to the top in segments. "Whoa..." I step forward through the massive gates and keep going to try and reach the palace at the end which looks like the Taj-Mahal and Buckingham Palace had a baby. At that I stop a little bit as I think about my Wise Girl, now gone forever. I shake those thoughts out of my head as soon as I can. I suddenly hear growling from around me.

I turn around to find myself in a courtyard full of hundreds of Hell-hounds of every size and shape, I even saw one that dwarfed even Cerberus, ironic seeing as Cerberus was supposed to be the biggest Hell-hound. I whip out Riptide and Annabeth's dagger from my pockets and stand ready to fight. I was about to try a whirlwind attack to kill multiple at once when they all suddenly bow to me, or so I thought because I heard a voice behind me that sent shivers down my spine.

 **"Hello Demigod"**

I whirl around to find a 7-foot tall woman in a pure black sundress covered in bright white spots? No, _stars_ , her sundress is covered in _stars_. My eyes widen as I realize who it is I'm standing in front of. The thought of bowing enters my mind momentarily but I quickly push that out of my head and nod my head in her direction, however, I do not bow.

"Lady Night"

 **"Follow me Demigod, someone wants to meet you, and hurry, he is quite the old** **impatient** **geezer."**

The entire place seemed to rumble in response to that, suddenly, another gate on the other side of the courtyard opens in segments like the first one.

"Where are we going Milady?"

 **"You, Demigod have been chosen, I however will now leave and find your two companions, oh and also, Here."**

She simply touches my forehead, but as soon as she does, I start to glow black, actually more like all the light around me is sucked into no where.

 **"You now have my blessing Demigod, use it wisely, You can now Shadow Travel, control the shadows, speaks to hell-hounds and command up to 3 Hell-hounds to do your bidding except Cerberus and dear old Skia.**

She points at the monster of a Hell-Hound standing over in the corner.

 **"Anyway night, night!"**

Nyx legitimately implodes in a light sucking explosion with no sound nor damage.

 **"Hurry, Demigod I am impatient!"**

I run forward and pass through the massive gates and come to a smallish door, at least smaller than the 30 foot doors from before.

 **"Enter"** The voice rumbled.

I shakily open the door to appear in a lounge of sorts, with most of the furniture being black or a dark mahogany red and sitting on a armchair was a Caucasian man, with arguably the best looks I've ever seen on a guy. wearing cargo pants with a gold colored C on the pockets all pants have as well as a totally tie-dyed shirt that also had a large Golden C on it. He started at me, a mug with something that smells like coffee in his hand and a large grin on his face.

 **"I have been expecting you, Perseus"**

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys this is my first fic, though it isn't my first fic read, and I hope you guys and gals can give me some reviews so I know what you guys think.**

 **This has been edited on 5/2/18 (Yes, I'm back, isn't that amazing?!)**

 **(Edited (again) on 5/16/18 (I got a new Beta! His name is Khronus!)**


	2. Total Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, or any other things I reference.**

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

 **"I have been expecting you, Perseus."**

"Okay? Who might you be?" Percy says, drawing out the 'ay' sound in okay.

 **"Simple, Perseus. I am Chaos"**

Percy raises an eyebrow, then raises both in surprise after Chaos didn't say anything.

"So you're saying you are the all-powerful dude who created the Protogenoi who in turn created the titans who in turn created humans?"

"To put it simply, yes, I am Chaos."

Percy slightly snorted but stayed standing

"Two questions there, Chaos, Why would you call me here, and where did your speaker voice go?"

"Why do you not bow?" Chaos interrupted.

"I do not bow to those who have not shown me they should be respected."

"I like the way you act Perseus. My speaker voice as you said only applies when I feel like it, you forget that even if we're much older than your Olympians, they had to get their theatrical flair from somewhere. As for where and why you are here, that is more complex, I have called you here because I wish to give you my blessing."

"Whats the catch, Chaos?"

"Why do you assume there is a catch, Perseus?

"As you said before, all gods, Titans, and Protegenoi have a flair for theatrics, but they all have a catch for their blessings and gifts too, it's like a cardinal rule of the universe that there's a catch.

"Fine, Perseus you're right, there is a catch."

"Told you Chaos, all you gods are the-"

"The Catch is you already have it" Chaos smirked.

Percy's mouth drops open in shock.

"How, wha-, wh?!"

Chaos reaches over and shuts Percy's open mouth.

"W-what does the blessing do Chaos?"

"How about you test it, eh Perseus?"

Percy simply falls over and Chaos catches him.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

I wake up to find myself in a small grey-colored room with a Hellhound in a cage in one corner.

"Chaos, what's going on!"

I don't hear anything except a small click in the direction of the cage, I turn around to find the Hellhound, which I now notice to be Rabid and foaming at the mouth, I whip out Riptide and get into a ready stance, ready to slice up my 999th hellhound straight back to, wait I'm in Tartarus... eh, Details!

The creature runs at me at full speed, just about ready to bat my head off. Right as it was about to bite me, I jump out of the way, flip around, and decapitate the Hound in one fluid motion.

Something strange happens next though, as soon as the golden dust of monsters settles again, It's covered in silvery mist and then disappears for a fraction of a second, until I feel something crash into me like a runaway train.

As all the air in my lungs is spontaneously removed, I feel something stirring deep in my gut.

It starts to throb as the pain increases, until finally...

I burp...

That was strange, as I look around for an exit. I feel another pain in my stomach, however this time it was less burn and more, I don't know how to explain it, like a cold sensation that hurt, a lot.

Suddenly, Chaos' voice seeps into my head.

"Hello, Perseus. I see you've already tested your new blessing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chaos. I think your new blessing just gave me indigestion problems" My voice gets quieter down to a mutter, "Like Lou Ellen at camp would do with her potions..."

Chaos simply replies "Think about that Hellhound you killed, about all the Hellhounds you've slain."

I raise an eyebrow at the question and reply, "Why?"

However the damage was done because as soon as he said it, I started thinking and that caused the strangest thing I've ever felt.

I suddenly felt sore, much more sore than I was when I crashed on Calypso's island, When I felt a pain in my legs, in my chest, my arms, everywhere, all at once, like when you're getting injected by a needle except all over. I felt a large burning pain where all the other minor pains were.

Then my right leg bone snapped.

It started reshaping itself into a leg similar to that of a satyr's, bone structure wise. My left leg followed, then my arms, I felt an uncontrollable urge to stand on all fours.

I felt the bottom of my spinal cord extend and warp, flesh and bone growing rapidly. My skull reshaped itself to something canine-like. Finally I felt my clothes recede into my skin and when I thought it was over I start growing at a rapid rate. I lay on the ground, exhausted.

Chaos smirked at my face "It's done, Perseus."

"You are now the first Shifter..."

* * *

 **Edited on 5/2/18**

 **(Edited (again) on 5/16/18 (I got a new Beta! His name is Khronus!)**


	3. Shapeshifter

**Sorry about that really long break guys, I really have no excuse, except maybe the part that school is the biggest jerk ever, modern-wise (Don't get me started on ancient rulers..). Anyway, nuff' said, ON WITH DA STORY! (Leo speak ftw)**

* * *

 **(Percy POV)**

"Owww..." My head was pounding like a jackhammer right about now, and that didn't have me in the happiest mood. I look up and see another woman, looking very similar to Nyx, but not at the same time...

"Chaos?! You changed teams!?"

"Huh, nooo, what teams are you talking about? For your information, I don't squabble about sports like some of the foolish men up above."

I simply point at a mirror. Chaos turns and realizes what the hell I'm talking about. Chaos murmurs so low I could barely hear it, but I hear it nonetheless.

"So that's what he meant... meh, whatever..."

She looks down and sees me staring at her with wide eyes, with an expression that clearly says holy shit. She holds my chin quite gently, and then violently closes my mouth and nearly chops off the tip of my tongue. She then picks me up by my shirt... or... not really? It was now that I realize that I am about 7 feet tall covered in black fur and wielding razor sharp claws and wicked fangs. The same as the one I had killed earlier.

"Uh, Chaos, why am I a _Hellhound_ now?" I say trying to keep some fear out of my voice (Failing miserably I might add)

"Simple, I gave you my blessing! Which by the way lets you change into the monsters you have killed after you received my blessing, which is this one Hellhound."

My shock can't be explained, so I'll just give you the short version, I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I was no longer in a castle, or room or anything good-ish. I was back in a Tartaristic wasteland, I patted myself down, and found myself to me humanoid again. I started walking, and soon enough I found something of note, a small backpack with a note next to it. I pick up the note and it reads:

Hello Perseus

This is a set of items I got ready for you since you were going on such as big journey as Chaos ordained, the backpack has a enchantment on it that makes it so that you never run out of space and there is a plate and cup inside that upon asking, will give you whatever you wish as long as its not ambrosia, nectar, or alcohol. Your late girlfriend's dagger is in the left pocket in a sheath.

I stopped reading there for a little bit to remember that Wise Girl is gone, for good. I then continue reading the note.

In the right pocket is a small orb that upon being crushed, will give you invincibility and increased stamina for 30 seconds. In the lower center pocket there is a change of clothes for you which can never be permanently destroyed, meaning if someone stabs you, they hit you, but your clothes repair themselves shortly after. The final pocket on top is the bottomless one.

One last thing, remember those companions I told you about? Look on the back of your pack, there is a compass that can take you to them.

-Nyx

Well that was informative, I take out Annabeth's dagger and put it and it's sheath on my leg and then set off in the direction of the compass...

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

About 1 week ago, I had thought it would be easy to find my companions, turns out, Tartarus is a much bigger place than I thought, after traveling for so long I nearly lost hope until I heard Chaos' voice in my head, speaking of which, his/her voice is still present in my mind.

I was now standing in front of a massive valley entrance into what seems like a dead end until I saw a giant hole to my left. I started heading toward it and quickly entered it, but I soon ducked behind a boulder as soon as I heard voices hissing and whispering, on my way here I had seen many MANY monsters, and slain quite a few as well. I slowly peeked a little bit and discovered it to be two Elder Empousai, (The ones with fiery hair and regular legs) I quickly dodged back and hid behind the boulder...


	4. Victoria

**Hey guys I'm back! I recently saw that I got reviews, which has made my day, so blue cookies for you all! (::) (::)!**

 **Anyway, meet Victoria!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I slowly moved away from the two Empousai and closer to an alcove several feet away, I crawl in and start to carve a rock into a smooth pebble with water I got from my magical cup, several seconds later, I finish. I put away my stuff then crawl out again, I sneak over to the boulder I was at earlier. I pull back my arm and throw with all I've got. The pebble bounces off one Empousa's head and hits the other in the eye, they screech and hiss and look for the attacker, what they didn't realize was that I was standing on the boulder above them.

Fortunately for me, dimwitted monsters never look up.

I jump down and impale one straight through her spinal cord, I then quickly jump up and attempt to slash at the other one, but she starts attacking furiously with her claws, I duck and weave through her blows, until finally I manage to duck under one of her sweeps where she swiped both arms at my head, and then impale Riptide through the bottom of her skull.

She then explodes into golden dust.

Which splatters all over me...

Ugh...

I wipe it off and continue into the cave, I then come across a small camp with about 7 regular Empousai and 3 Elders, this time I decide to just come in guns blazing, but to do that, I'm going to need to prepare, I take out my magic cup and summon hundreds of cups of water and dump them on the ground, I then pick up the water and turn it into icy armor and several ice spears.

Training with my half-brother Triton seriously upgraded my powers…

I slowly make them float above my head and wait for the Empousai looking in my direction to turn around, after about a minute of waiting I silently launch the lethal projectiles.

"HISSS!"

I groan as their synchronized hissing wails hurl their horrid sounds on my eardrums.

6 of the regular Empousai have been killed, as well as 2 of the Elders, all of them with holes somewhere in their bodies, I pick the leftover water and turn it into a shield to go into the hut where I saw the last two Empousai enter, the hut was a simple affair, made of the bones of some giant snake-like creatures, maybe a drakon, and Hellhound pelts for walls, with more Hellhound furs in between certain parts to act as dividing interior walls.

As I walk through the second "interior door" the last regular Empousai jumps at me, but I simply pull a Skyrim (What? I may be demigod but that doesn't mean the Hermes kids didn't steal us a PlayStation with a couple [dozen] games and let us use them every now and again) and shield bash her into the pelt wall, which collapses it, I then simply walk over and stab her in the forehead. I quickly walk over to the last divided room and kick open the rickety woven door, I find the Elder Empousai beating a small child with a whip, screaming about leading _Him_ here, probably me, nonetheless, I dart forward and in a swish of my wrist decapitate the Empousai as soon as she gets the chance to look at me.

I hear the girl whimper and I look down on her.

"Are you okay?" I ask in the gentlest voice I could possibly create.

She whimpers quietly...

"Oh, it's okay! Don't worry with me around you'll be safe!"

In a split second, she jumps into my arms and loops her arms around my neck, and then promptly stays there...

* * *

3 Hours later

* * *

I had discovered that the little girl hanging from my neck is two things... One, is she is my first companion, second, she is a young, not-violent Empousai.

Right now, she's asleep while piggy-backing on me, the trauma of being beat probably forced her to sleep. I continue walking through the fiery wastes of Tartarus, avoiding monsters when I can. I didn't want to use my new Chaos powers since, well, I wouldn't know how to explain it to the girl and the only 3 creatures I can turn into right now is a Hellhound and a Regular/Elder Empousai. Soon enough I pull myself out of my thoughts and look ahead and find...

A temple of Hermes, in Tartarus.

How?...

I rush over and find a couple dusty skeletons and on the other side a cyclopes camp, which as soon as I put the girl down in an alcove, I rush beside the camp, just outside the shadows of their fire, I then take out my cup of water, flip it upside down, and think water.

Gallons and Gallons of water start pouring out, which I manipulate to turn into a massive ring around the cyclopes' camp, then I make the interior side sharp as a blade, and then start shrinking it.

Very fast.

The cyclopes stood no chance as they were swiftly bisected or beheaded, assuming they were standing and sitting respectively.

I walk over to the golden piles of dust and watch as it turns into silver mist and turns into a silver cloud hovering in front of me, it hurtles toward me, and I let it hit me. As soon as it does, I let it settle inside me, and then I could feel my strength growing exponentially. I walk over to a boulder next to the temple and punch it, the whole boulder develops crack lines, however it doesn't fall apart.

I nod to myself then head back into the shrine, I pick some large pieces of rubble using my new strength and great a small U shaped structure around the alcove Victoria was in.

I sigh, walk to the alcove she's in and lay down outside of it, and then turn my pack into a pillow, and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

 **Victoria POV**

"AAAHHH!"

I scream in fright as I realize I'm not in any semblance of a familiar place anymore, I look around frantically for a weapon since both my claws and my fangs are too short to do much.

However as soon as I turn around I find a 19 maybe 20 year old guy to my left wearing a black T-Shirt, black pants, and black combat boots with raven-black hair, a swimmer's build and startling green eyes that draw you in to the bottom of the sea. I quickly snap out of my shock and scream again, which makes the guy jump about 2 feet in the air.

"Don't hurt me" I whimper.

"Oh, don't worry I won't hurt you." He says as he rubs his eyes.

"Although I do want to ask you two questions, first off, what's your name?"

"Um, my name is Victoria... no last name..."

He smiles, his eyes twinkling, yet I can see weariness in his eyes, like he's tired of it all.

"My name is Percy Jackson" He smiles kindly.

"Do you need anything to drink?" he asks.

As soon as he said that, I felt the burn for the want for blood.

"Um, yes but... if you haven't noticed..." I point to my slightly larger than normal canines and my fiery red hair which on a single thought turned into flames. He jumps a little due to my hair turning into flames and then I wince and anticipate the part where he takes out a weapon and stabs me, it's what everyone, monster or demigod, does.

To my surprise, he actually puts his forearm in front of me, as if he were offering me his blood...

"Just don't suck me dry, ok?"

I gasp and then not two seconds later jump on him and hug him for all I'm worth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kiss him on the cheek and then eagerly jump on to his wrist where I then bite where his artery would be, soon enough I feel myself getting rejuvenated and gaining power from how strong his blood was, which I figured was Poseidon because his blood was bittersweet. I quickly drink up an entire pint, the most I could drink without knocking him out. I then pull back and moan slightly at how tasty his blood was...

He laughs slightly and then says, "You know, next time, could you maybe drink a little less?

I smile, I stand up from the rock I was sitting on and walk over to him, where I then sit on his lap and cuddle there.

I whisper, "Thank you, Brother..."

He smiles, and then wraps his arms around me, settling himself to sleep.

I quickly follow him to the realm of Morpheus…

* * *

 **Edited 5/2/18**

 **Go back and reread! I've edited the entire story and made it less... Cancerous. That and I _will_ start updating more, I've put this off long enough for something that isn't worth my time.**


	5. Brutus, Guinevere, and Jeanne arrive!

**HEY! I'm back, after like a year of procrastinating, though I had started writing another story, it was apparently trash to everyone except a few hundred _views_ much less reviews and follows and the like, so I'm coming back over here, after my tests irl, so hopefully it will be uninterrupted updates for you all. Anyway, I'd better get started with the story before you all massacre me…**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

"Victoria, wake up Via." I kept saying as I nudged Victoria, apparently my blood is enough to get her into a 'food coma' as humans would do. I then, deciding that drastic measures were necessary against this very sleepy 8-year-old, I pinched her cheek, which was enough to wake her up finally.

"I-I'm awake, I think… she sleepily says.

"Come on Via, we need to get somewhere safe, this temple of Hermes here isn't exactly real estate."

"Neither is the rest of Tartarus, you dummy…" She says as she yawns, revealing that her fangs get longer the wider she opens her mouth, which means she had 1-inch long fangs for a moment there.

"Come on, I think it would be best if we started heading toward the valley walls, maybe we can climb them and see if there's anything remotely nice nearby. Unless you know of something better?" I ask Victoria.

"Well, one time when I escaped the mistress' grasp, I tried climbing the walls, but they were to steep and the hand and footholds to sharp to grab."

I scowl, there goes one idea. "Then out the front door we go, maybe we can find a hellhound or two, that would be neat."

"Why would you want to find a hellhound?" Victoria asks as she looks up at me from her position walking next to me.

"Simple, I can control up to three of them."

Victoria stares at me almost dumbly, as if questioning my sanity.

"I'm not kidding, I can control them because Nyx gave me her blessing."

Victoria blinks once, twice, and then.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh, keep it down, we don't want to be heard in this hell-hole, and yea, Nyx blessed me, so I can now shadow, travel, speak with hellhounds and control up to three."

Victoria's left eye twitches a bit more but then stabilizes and I can literally feel her shrug, as if saying 'whatever' to all this.

"Anyway, come on, once we get past that bluff there, we'll see a large expanse of plains, I remember as such from when I was traveling here."

Victoria's nose wrinkles at the thought of more walking but continues nonetheless.

Just as we near the top of the bluff, I hear a loud growling, I motion for Victoria to crouch and she does so immediately, I peek over the edge and find several Hellhounds cornered by what appeared to be the Manticore, except he was weird, his body was distorted, as if he were underwater. Almost like a mirage…

It wasn't until it started firing spines in every direction that I realized it was manipulating the mist to an insane degree.

I duck before the spines hit me and Victoria actually manages to catch one that ricochets off the edge of the bluff, which she then flips and uses as a dagger in an icepick grip. I take out my cup of infinite beverages which more like a goblet now that I think about it.

A spike whizzes past my ear.

I think of water and immediately turn the goblet upside down, and gallons of water pour out of it like a fire hose. I start redirecting the water to form in a large spear hidden by the bluff, and when I found it large enough to be lethal, I raise and fire it at the manticore in a very quick motion. The Manticore, as powered up as it was, stood no chance as the spear went through it's spiky tail and out the lion body's chest. Killing it instantly.

The dust settles down, and then flies into me, which makes me feel weird, as I feel a growing pain in my hindquarters, soon enough a scaly tail rips through my pants, giving me a almost dragon-like tail, fortunately, there were no spikes. I stand up, and motion for Victoria to do the same. The Hellhounds, which I have now gotten a chance to study look at me and start walking around me, one was enormous, big enough to give Cerberus and maybe even Skia a run for their money. The other two were much smaller, but had one slight addition to their bodies, they had six legs, instead of four, with two pairs being were the normal front pair were, allowing them to stand on 4 legs and use the front two to pummel things into oblivion. They were about the size of elephants, while the bigger one was the size of a Double-Decker bus. The manticore was the size of an exceptionally large elephant.

One came very near to me and I decided to speak to it.

"What is your name, Hellhound." I asked, in a cautious but firm tone.

The hound growled at me, but in the way that doesn't sound threatening, more like an acknowledgement that I am here.

 _"My name is Brutus; my companions are Guinevere."_ One of the other hellhounds step forward. _"And Jeanne D'Arc."_ The other steps forward.

I raise my eyebrow at that but nonetheless say nothing.

"I'd like to ask, what did that Manticore do that it was able to corner you so well, when there were three of you and one of him, not to mention you are enormous, you could bat him away with a single paw."

Brutus simply turns around so could see his side, which I now see is full of dozens, no, hundreds of the Manticore's spikes. Victoria gasps behind me and before I can say or do anything she rushes forward and jumps, using her natural abilities as an Elder Empousai to jump onto Brutus' back and start picking off spikes.

"When I was still trapped in the grasp of the other Elder Empousai, they would inject me with Manticore poison, to 'test my tolerance' according to their words."

I scowl, "I'm glad I killed them."

The Hellhound on the right, Jeanne, if I remember right, stepped forward and was about to say something, but the ground started to rumble, and rocks started to fall from the massive cavernous roof of Tartarus.

Brutus howled and then said something to his companions. They kneeled down, and I heard a soft, yet firm female voice says.

 _"Get on"_

I approached her and used one of her offered front limbs to get up. Victoria mounts the other small hound, Guinevere I believe.

Then the ground started to crack and warp, the stalagmites on the floor violently exploding and the stalactites above falling and crushing more stalagmites, which causes even more to explode.

The Hellhounds take off, and I look over to Brutus and ask mentally.  
 _"Where are we going!"_

He barks and then relays a picture to me, he must not be able to form words while unfocused.

It was of a massive cliff, with an overhang on top, the bottom of the cliff was surrounded by large stone stalagmites and there was a tributary of the Phlegethon. Which flowed into a small pool, however it was surrounded by several Scythian Dracaena and there was a harpy nest on the overhang. We would have to take place first, but for now, we need to escape this Tartarus-quake…

Tartarquake?

Nah.

* * *

 **Anyway, I didn't expect for this to take so long but I got a mild case of writer's block and I couldn't always return to my computer to keep typing, but, here you go, a new chapter.**

 **P.S. If you've read this story more than a week and a half ago, re-read, a lot has been edited!**

 **Other than that, thanks for your kind reviews!**

 **And good night cause I'm tired…**


	6. Homes are quite necessary

**Hey Hey! I'm back and this time it hopefully won't take that long to kick this chapter out into the slipstream called the internet. If you guys want a better picture of what the two smaller Hellhound's legs look like, look up Thanator or Palulukan in Google. Anyway, without further ado- wait, shout-outs, right, these two specific shout-outs, which I'm going to do only two per chapter now, goes to Chomper32 and limecheesecake18, who have reviewed since my _return_ to normalcy.**

 **(The second I write this I get another review…)**

 **Anyway, story time cause none of you want to see me ramble, I'm sure of that at least.**

 **P.S. If you see a typo or mistake, please feel free to point it out to me. I'm also willing to take pointers on where this story will go, since I've only planned it out to a certain chapter.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

We'd been running for approximately 4 hours now and the Hellhounds don't seem to tire out. Which is good, since I don't know how to use my own Hellhound form as of right now. Right now, we were running through a black poplar forest, except the trees were oozing liquid from their roots and there were enormous arachnids everywhere. Luckily the exit was within sight, and with a large leap from Guinevere who I am currently on top of, we pass by the threshold of the forest and see a breathtaking view.

Well, as breathtaking as a view in Tartarus can be.

The same picture Brutus showed me, but with some constructions around the bottom and top of the cliff, unlike the nearly bare area it was when I saw it in Brutus' memory. I motion for Guinevere to kneel down and let me get off and then tell the Hellhounds, to walk behind a large boulder a short distance away. I crouch down behind a much smaller boulder.

As they were walking away, I saw a midnight black string connect them to me, and then in a flash, it was gone.

I shook my head and ignored it, now was not the time.

"Victoria!" I whisper-shouted. "Come here."

She came over and crouched in front of me.

"I'm going to use a ton of my energy to do one huge attack, since fighting this many monsters with a injured hellhound and a pair of others as well as a single Empousai, no offense, is probably going to end badly, so what I want you to do, is to use whatever Charmspeak magic you have and get them all into one dense clump, so I can totally annihilate all of them at once. Sound good?"

Victoria gives me a 'do you really think that will work?' face. Victoria then says to me,

"How about this, I'll launch some of these." She makes a small black and red fireball appear out of nowhere atop her hand. "At them, and while they try to figure out what the commotion is, the Hellhounds start shadow traveling behind them and killing them one by one. Sound good?" She says, with a grin on her face that says, I win.

I look at her with my mouth wide open and my eyes disbelieving.

"Since when were you so good at tactics?!"

"Since the other Empousai decided I should be the best of them all, they just went about it a really horrible way."

"Well whatever, let's start the plan I suppose." I groaned out, my tone that of exasperation. We quickly relay our plan to the Hellhounds and then back up to our positions.

Victoria, told me to move over to a different rock on her left.

Soon after I could hear a large explosion and several screams and hisses from those within.

I peak my head over and find dozens of the small constructions at the base of the cliff aflame.

Several Cyclopes and Dracaena rushed over to Via's position, but were swiftly cut to pieces by my trusty blade Riptide. Soon after, about a dozen harpies rushed to our position. They were no match for Victoria however, not after she started using fireballs that exploded in mid-air, like flak rounds…

What, I play CoD too you know?

One harpy managed to get through only to be sliced from nape to naval by me once she got low enough to be hit.

Soon after, I pulled my classic New York taxi cab whistle and the Hellhounds rushed out of the shadows, with the two smaller taking out several smaller creatures at once, and Brutus taking out the sole Laistrygonian Giant. We all charge ahead toward the final room which was completely in the cliff and find five Dracaena there, I get ready to attack them but I hear Chaos' voice in my head.

 **"I'm going to take over for a bit, yeah?"**

I lose control of my body and I can only watch as Chaos raises his, (my?) arms and points to the Dracaena, and I start saying ancient words, _powerful_ ancient words.

 ** _"Hi los nu gro wah daar slen ahrk rok wo lahney ko nii. Nu hin SIL DII!"_**

I felt Chaos' presence leave me, but now the Dracaena started to scream in pain, their scales started to fall off, revealing shiny black scales beneath their fallen green ones. Their snake trunks, previously two, combined to form one and their previously scaly upper bodies turned into that of a fit human woman, soon after, black leather and bronze armor appeared on them, and their previous weapons, spears and shields, turned into something that looks suspiciously like Divine Silver Shields and Stygian Iron Spears. Strangely enough, all their faces were identical. Only their hair was colored differently, and they had a fire shaped mark as the emblem of their breastplates. Each having a different color corresponding to their hair color.

They then bowed, bent right at the hip and all simultaneous with their counter parts, and with not a single hint of the long S's the Dracaena used, they said.

"We serve you now, Lord, your wish is our goal, our hands are your will. We will serve you in _every_ way."

And they stayed bowed, apparently until I tell them to rise.

Victoria was looking at me shocked and the Hellhounds had surprised stances.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do that." I said as I shook my head slowly, trying to come to terms with it myself.

I look toward the Dracaenas, which, at this point, they might as well be called something else.

Blackscales?

Lamias?

Maybe something else?

I don't know, I'll let some extra dimensional forces decide that. **(AN: That means you guys'n'gals!)**

I say, no, command.

"Rise"

They rise back up, shields and spears at the ready in a neutral position.

"Is there anything else in or past this room?" I ask the yet to be classified Dracaena.

"No, milord, there is only this cave recession and the structures outside."

"Interesting… What are your names?"

The one all the way to left, slithers forward, her hair was totally black.  
"My name is Vipera and I am the leader and the tactician of this group of servants."

The second on the left slithers forward, this one had blonde hair

"My name is Echis and I am the fastest of us Dracaena here."

The middle one slithers forward.

"I am Atheris, I am the most knowledgeable of us Dracaena."

The second on the right slithers forward.  
"I am Cerastes, I am the best warrior of us Dracaena."

The last one slithers forward.

"I am Sistrurus, I am the Healer and cook of this group."

They all slither back into place and seemingly await orders. I look to Victoria.

"Can they be trusted?" Victoria questions after a momentary pause.

I look toward them and say, "Jump as best you can and then faceplant on the floor."

They do exactly as I say and then rise again to the same position they used to be in, though their face were slightly irritated, even if they tried to hide it. I look toward Victoria, do a 'see!' motion and then face the Dracaena again.

"Head outside and stand outside, Guard us."

They bow, "Yes, Milord." And then walk out.

I take out my magical plate and goblet and set out large pieces of steak for the Hellhounds, and I also get a large sugary desert called Flan for myself. I eat it all and then hold my wrist out to Victoria, who eagerly bites my wrist and draws blood, only taking a pint this time. My manticore level healing quickly seals up the wound and I wipe off any remains. "

Brutus, can you Jeanne, and Guinevere guard just inside the cave entrance?"

He nods and says in affirmative in my head and goes off to do so.

"Come on Via, time to sleep."

With that I go with Victoria into a small alcove in the cave, much like when we were at the temple of Hermes and sleep there with Victoria using my arm as a pillow and me using my pack as a pillow.

* * *

 **This is the Translation for the bold/italic script.**

 ** _You are now bound to this body and he who lives in it. Your soul is NOW MINE!_**

 **Cookies to whoever can figure out what language it's in.**

 **Another set of cookies if someone can figure out where the Dracaena's names come from.**

 **Anyway, that's all, you guys can expect another chapter by Sunday probably, don't sue me if it takes a little longer, on a side note this chapter is 200 more words than the last one! So, yay!**

 **Anyway, I say lots of 'anyways' don't I? Bleh, see you guys and girls later…**


	7. Everything starts with Nothing

**Sooo, I'm back. Not much to say (this time) but I would like to call out some of the newest reviews. Oh, and the fact that none of you answered my question about the Dracaena, so I'll simply call them Blackscales now.**

 **R1PT1D3: Mhm, Dovahzul it is. Have a cookie! (::)**

 **That Weirdo Writer: Good Job, it is the Dragon language, or more formally known as Dovahzul. So as promised, have a cookie! (::)**

 **Spartan Boy: Mhm, yea, definitely cheesecake and bacon cooks, _totally_. But, I'll let you guys wonder what happens while I already know! (not)**

 **ArthurShade: Well, it is from Skyrim, but it's called Dovahzul not Dovasial.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, the story!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

The dreary, heavy air of Tartarus weighed heavily on my chest and the sulfurous part of it made breathing that much harder. Yet with Victoria in my arms, who I treat like a little sister, and with three loyal Hellhounds and five Loyal Blackscales protecting me, I felt good, even in the depths of Tartarus.

Unfortunately, that means I have to get up. This proved to be quite a challenge when I found out that Victoria had curled up on my chest and the Hellhounds have turned into massive furry walls around me. How did I even get out of my alcove? I look around and spot the answer when I find one of the Blackscales, the blonde one Echis, was trapped under Guinevere's body, though it appears the other four are still out guarding. I pick up Victoria as gently as I can and put her down on the ground, so I can get up, then put my backpack under her head so she's more comfortable and make my way outside after going around a very slobbery Guinevere and over Echis' Spear.

I walk out of the cave mouth and behold the landscape before me. The shattered black glass that made up the floor of this hell, the dark gloomy clouds that hung close to the ground, the dark red walls the color of dried blood which made up the structure of this cavern. This place was horrid, but I will say that the expansiveness of it cannot be ignored…

"Milord, if I may?"

I turn, and I find Vipera next to me in a smart salute, right fist over her heart (or rather where a human heart would be, for all I know her heart could be in her tail.)

"Yes?" I ask

"Nothing has happened while you slept apart from a rabid hellhound having passed by, which we quickly dispatched." As Vipera finishes saying this, one of the other ones, Atheris I believe, came up with a classical Greek pithos, which as soon as she gets within 5 feet of me, golden dust swirls out of the pithos, turns into silver mist, and flows into me. The same familiar burst of energy goes through me but leaves me faster. I guess it's a beginner thing.

I turn to Vipera. "Vipera, how good are you and your friends at building things?"

Vipera cocks her head to the side in a thinking manner and then says, "We are not the best, we only have the knowledge on how to build structures like the ones that were here previously."

I scowl, the previous structures here could barely be called hovels much less houses.

"Well the I suppose we'll need to find someone who can, in the meantime, I want you four to find vantage points as well as defendable areas around here, in case more things come at us. With just ten people including myself, Victoria, you Blackscales and the Hellhounds, it isn't nearly enough to defend against a total onslaught."

Atheris steps forward and bows her head and then waits, as if asking for permission to speak.

"Speak" I say.

"If any of us were to bite a regular Dracaena, that Dracaena would become a Blackscale like us."

"Interesting… Vipera, Cerastes, go search for a few more Dracaena, at least five more, turn them into Blackscales." I command.

"Yes Milord!" They snap a salute and immediately leave to do my bidding.

"Atheris, Sistrurus." They snap to attention.

"Find yourselves some tools of some kind, something to go through rock."

They look slightly confused for a moment, get a moment of recognition, and then they salute and slither off to once again, do my bidding.

I head back to the cave and notice the Hellhounds are all awake and Victoria is looking around, with a bit of black blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Which makes me raise an eyebrow.

"Victoria, what did you drink from?"

She yelps, noticing me, and then says. "I drunk a little bit from Brutus since you weren't here, but I had to spit it out" She points at a little blotch of black blood on the stone floor "Because it tastes like sand."

"Well, I don't suggest doing it again then."

Suddenly, I feel a nudging on my mind, like someone is asking for permission to speak via telepathy rather than actual speech. I push back on the nudge, as an affirmative to speak.

 _"I should inform you Milord"_ I realize that it was Brutus speaking _"We are not normal Hellhounds, those taken in by Lady Nyx become Shadowhounds, faster, stronger, and smarter Hellhounds. As such, your friend may develop side effects from drinking my blood."_

 _"Like?"_ I reply.

 _"She will probably be able to bend the shadows like a spawn of Hades as well as being able to Shadow Travel, though…"_

 _"What?"_ I say

 _"She may grow fur in some areas, and her claws will most certainly sharpen as well as her fangs."_

 _"We'll see how it plays out." I finish._

I walk over to Victoria and say. "Are you still hungry?"

"I am, but only a little." She says though she looks downright ashamed that she's asking, so I simply put my wrist in front of and let her do as she wishes. She latches on, drinks only a few gulps and then releases my arm.

"You finally better now?"

"Yup!" she says, though it was slightly creepy since she still had blood running down the sides of her mouth.

"Well anyway, I think we need to start doing some other things, I sent two of the Blackscales to look for more Dracaena to turn into Blackscales and Atheris and Sistrurus to look for tools of some kind."

"Brutus, Jeanne, Echis, run a quick patrol around, if you see Vipera and Cerastes out there, help her out." He nods and then runs off.

"Guinevere, me, you, and Victoria have got a job to do. Guinevere. Kneel."

Guinevere nods and kneels down. I get on Guinevere and Victoria sits in front of me as we exit the cave.

Soon enough we're running at fifty miles an hour down the dark Tartaric landscape.

* * *

 **A few hours and monsters later**

* * *

Soon enough we were back where we found Victoria. Unfortunately for my goal here, monsters have repopulated the place. So, I took out my goblet of infinite beverages and started pouring water out of it. Until I was covered in Icy armor stronger than Celestial Bronze. I unsheathe Riptide and went about making small traps around the entrance to this valley, which was only a short 100 feet from the cave where the monsters were. I set myself right at the valley mouth, which was a measly 10 feet across, with Guinevere at my side and Victoria up on the cliffs.

Then, the fun part.

"Hey you!" Several monsters look at me. "Yea you! You make Medusa look like Aphrodite with that face of yours!" Several of them get up. "Oh yea, I'm also Percy Jackson!"

 _All_ _of them get up_

"Yea I figured all of you would care for that one." I raise my sword and get in a fighting stance. One of the Hellhounds on their side yells at Guinevere to do something. He is quickly mistaken when Guinevere lunges toward him, knocks him down and proceeds to rip out his jugular. In that time, I set off majority of my traps, several rocks fall on the enemy flanks, spikes rise through the ground and impale their front line, and rocks fall and split the remaining front line from the back. I rush toward the few enemies left, a few Telekhines, a hound and a Dracaena.

Just for a bit of fun, and for testing, I turn into my Hellhound form, a clumsy transformation, still including pain, but not as bad as when it first happened. The monsters stumble and stagger back, and I realize why when I am suddenly as big as Brutus, maybe a foot smaller.

I really couldn't hold back the grin on my face.

With a howl of glee, I swipe all the Telekhines into a wall, instant death. The hound tries to run away but I trap its body under my enormous paw and use my other paw to stab its head with my claws. The Dracaena, now alone had no choice but to do as I wish, which was certainly not pleasant for it.

So I picked it up by her twin tails and shook it around, careful to not actually bite her. Soon enough, she was bare of all weapons and her helmet. I then threw her up, caught her in my mouth and walked toward the cave. I motioned for Victoria to get off the cliffs, who was just watching me, and Guinevere take apart the remaining back lines.

I walk into that cave, and find the same hellhound pelt house, built like those of the Inuit in Alaska. The Dracaena was getting very squirmy at this point, so I spit her out on top of the house, which collapsed around her. As she was sputtering and struggling to get out of the rubble, I turned back into human form.

"How dare you disrespect a servant of Kronos this way!"

"Oh you were Kronos' minion? All the better! I'm certain you'll like what I've got in store for you!" I mock, with that I lunge toward her and hit her with the pommel of my sword, knocking her out. I put her on Guinevere's back and start gathering the pelts around the collapsed wreck.

It was boring tiresome work, but I needed to start getting some materials and resources, this hut just happened to be an easy source of fur and pelts. I also found a few strange drachma, they were the size of regular ones but that was where similarities ended. They were made of some sort of black colored metal, with the silhouette of a Hellhound on one side and a large humanoid figure on the other, with five lines running through it. The rivers of Tartarus maybe? It might be a representation of Tartarus. Whatever, I don't know and I currently don't care. I took all those, maybe there's some kind of shop down- maybe there's a monster donut down here? Oh whatever…

"Victoria! Guinevere! Let's get going, I've got everything. I picked up my loot from destroying this hut and the pelts, gave them to Victoria and turned into my Hellhound form. I picked up the unconscious Dracaena and with that done, started the hike home…

* * *

 **Finally! It took me a surprisingly long time to finish this one. Although the fact that Lonixa Beta-ed for me helped. Apart from that, the next update will appear sometime next week, or maybe even tomorrow. Only the gods know that one. :P**

 **If any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me what you need answered. Although I hold the right to keep information for cliffhangers and whatnot.**


	8. The Machine of War starts to Churn

**Heyyy! I'm back with my Beta, Khronus with a new chapter for you all!**

 **Eldiar: This takes place after they defeated Gaea.**

 **Dawn'sVampire: why yes, yes I will.**

 **SpartanBoy: sorry man, but there aren't exactly any Monster Doughnuts in Tartarus...**

 **Without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

After a few hours of running back to our current home of sorts, we arrived to an awe-inspiring sight. Right in front of me were 44 Blackscale Dracaena sitting at attention with Vipera and company in front of them. However, the other Blackscales had neither weapons nor armor, just a black tunic with a sea green trident over their chests.

"W-what happened while we were gone?!" I said, my voice showing the sheer amount of excitement at the loyal army & workforce I now had.

Vipera slithered so that she was right in front of me.

"Milord, I have gathered a few Blackscales."

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I lunged forward and wrapped Vipera in a bone-crushing hug while whispering 'thank you' over and over.

"You've given me much more than I could ask for Vipera, for that I'd like to make you the leader of each and every Blackscale we meet, regardless of whatever they were in rank before transforming into a Blackscale." Vipera bowed and said, almost tearfully.

"Thank you Milord."

I turned towards the large audience in front of me and projected my voice so all could hear.

"Today, I would like to thank all of you for standing so faithfully with one who you would have attacked in your previous life. For that, you will be rewarded. In the near future we will have strife and many hardships, but we will not falter! No more war! No more murder! Just happiness and joy and something we all require, peace.

Without war however, there is no peace! So we shall wage war on those foolish enough to fight against our values! With that, my miniature Blackscale Dracaena horde yelled in approval of my rallying speech.

"Atheris, take twenty Blackscales and find yourselves another settlement of monsters, tell them of what we offer here, of what they might gain from joining us. Brutus, go with them. Cerastes, take ten more and find yourself a cyclops or two, restrain them and bring them here. Sistrurus, take four and see about turning this hole in the ground into something liveable. Echis, grab the remaining nine and form a guard rotation."

The Blackscales all performed the customary salute and slithered off to do my bidding.

"Vipera, let's start organizing ourselves…"

* * *

 **Four weeks later, three months since Percy was banished to Tartarus**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks but the changes were extreme, the cliff that our settlement was before was now a bustling little town with 80 members, most of which were Blackscales, four were cyclopes, who were our smiths and made all our weapons. We had a small stone wall on the perimeter as well as four guard towers which overlooked the whole town. The Blackscales and Cyclopes were working on a castle at the entrance to the cave at the base of the cliff, which will be the panic room should something too big for us come and try to attack us. As of right now though, we were in a bit of a bind. At first, none of the monsters except Victoria needed a visible form of sustenance. However, today one of the Blackscales came up to me asking for food and the fact that two more followed wasn't a good sign. I asked Vipera what Blackscales eat, and she told me.

"The same as any human, just in larger quantities".

So I went to the cave at the back of our complex and used my plate of infinite food, put in a literal ton of hard biscuits, those that are normally used on sea voyages. They don't spoil and as such are a good form of rations. Unfortunately, there came the first disadvantage of the infinite food plate. It ran out about halfway through making that load of was not good. I tried making some eggs and bacon and it just ended up making a head of lettuce and the top of a carrot, both of which looked very sickly. So I definitely needed to find a source of food before that biscuit supply runs out. I stepped out of the cave and made my way to one of the Blackscale construction teams.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

Life had been great for Victoria. Ever since Percy took her in and they found the Blackscales, they'd just been living the good life. Or at least as good a life as you can get in Hell. Sure, they got attacked every now and again, but now that they had over fifty monsters, even the larger warbands of monsters would be hesitant to attack, since most warbands consist of a hundred monsters or so. Attacking another warband of more than fifty monsters will definitely result in severe casualties and most warband leaders don't need those.

All the creatures in their makeshift village that weren't Blackscales were asking to give their home a name. They probably think this is like a warband of sorts. Victoria had been tasked with finding Percy to decide on a name.

* * *

"Percy! Where are you!"

Victoria entered the cave mouth in which they had rested on their first night together. It was empty. Where is he…

She turned and walked towards the house that the citizens of this unnamed village built for him. Then she heard a high-pitched 'ding' somewhere to her left, closer to where the forges were, which was odd, since the sounds from there tended to be of a lower pitch. So she strolled over to the forges to see what it was, not like she could find Percy anyway. As she neared the forge, she heard someone or something panting, and it sounded inhuman, so it was probably one of their three resident Shadowhounds. When she stepped into the forge , she found Guinevere, Vipera, and Percy, along with two cyclopes putting some kind of harness on Guinevere.

"Uhm, Percy, why are you putting a…" She glanced at the harness again. "Saddle? On Guinevere?"

Percy grinned a little and said "Well, there are no horses in Tartarus…"

"No way… we'll ride Shadowhounds to battle?!"

"Well, they're not exactly meant for battle, but long-distance travel. Additionally, they'll provide some protection, you know, with them being several ton canines of doom." Percy said.

"Interesting, well the cyclopes and other hounds wanted to ask you something. I probably should tell you about some of the more prominent warbands down here. Here in Tartarus, groups of monsters are called warbands. First off, there's there are the Scythes, which are the leftover remnants of Kronos' army. They live in the wastes near the heart of Tartarus There's also the Ashclouders, which consists of harpies, gryphons, griffins, dragons, you know, if it can fly, it's probably there. They live in the Ash and Shadow mountains. We want to name this group something like the other ones. Well, maybe not like the other ones. They have really crappy names. But we need a name of some kind."

"Hmm, well I have been thinking of something similar to that, and one name really stuck out to me, though not for the warband, but for myself, since Perseus jackson isn't very awe inspiring. So I thought..." A grin stretches across his face. "Conquest."

Victoria smiled, her ivory fangs glinting in the pale light of the Pit, a smile more of malice than of happiness…

That very night, in the forge was born a distinct light, one that would bathe the world in a new glow.

* * *

 **Unknown POV, In the deepest reaches of Tartarus**

* * *

"What is it set at?"

The smaller creature trembled at the mere voice of it's superior and scurried to a large pedestal, which projected a beam of iridescent light into the heavens.

"I-It is set to full power M-Milord…"

"Good, good… It shall stay like that for hundreds of millenia yet, as is my station."

"H-However milord, there is an anomaly…"

"WHAT?!"

The smaller creature was almost bowled over by the forcefulness of the entity's voice.

The Entity hovered over to the pedestal and looked it over. The ancient black dial, unmoved for hundreds of millenia, now had a shimmering rune beneath it. In the eerie glow, one thing stood out: swords crossed under a blue trident…

* * *

 **Welp, this took a little longer than I'd thought, and it's shorter than I would like too. But, I'd rather give you all a chapter right now, than have you wait another week. Sooo, yea. Apart from that, please tell me how you feel about the story. All reviews that aren't flames help. If they're especially positive, well, sometimes I drop whatever I'm doing in favor of writing another chapter. If you guys feel this story is going nowhere, tell me, tell me what I should do to fix it, with the help of my Beta Khronus. I should be able to fix any problems.**


End file.
